shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinami/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Despite not being a part of the crew’s main fighting force, Shin’s physical abilities are nothing to laugh about. What he lacks in physical strength he makes up for in agility along with superhuman intelligence that has proved to be invaluable to the team. Even still, Shin does possess a degree of athletic ability as one of his earliest feats was challenging his future crew mate, Hibiki Mikigami and holding his own with his tonfas. The young powerful swordsman was surprisingly impressed that he could hold his own and was intrigued to see the full extent of his abilities but was stopped by Scott D. Rio who had no intention of starting a fight. Shin has been shown to possess great athletic ability as whenever the crew is running from the Marines, he is never shown to be winded or catching his breath. Along with having impressive stamina, his flexibility is also worth mentioning as he has constantly performed gymnastic moves whenever he is attacking whatever enemy he faces. After the time skip, Shin’s physical prowess has doubled at the very least and he can act much quicker than he could previously. Power wise, Shin hasn’t shown to have improved that much but his preference of quick and fast attacks have been sharpened and along with Alidia, he can knock enemies out before they even have time to react. Tonfa Wielding Shin’s preferred style of combat was tonfa wielding and he has been shown to be quite proficient at it. Before stealing the Adamantine Tonfas, Shin used two regular tonfas that were made of iron. Though they were good enough to defeat any average pirate, they were ultimately destroyed by Hibiki Mikigami during a duel between them thanks to a misunderstanding. Shin didn’t seem distraught even after losing them and was impressed at Hibiki’s remarkable swordsmanship and decided to use the two of them to retrieve the much more powerful and durable Adamantine Tonfas. After retrieving the tonfas, Shin’s tonfa wielding skills had been growing exponentially and they are extremely durable as they survived a full on slash from Chen Yi without breaking. Shin stated that the tonfas are made out of a rare material known as adamant which is similar to diamonds. His hand to hand combat skills with the tonfas were remarkable but at the same time, Shin began to realize that using tonfas against pirates who were going to much tougher than the ones he fought previously would prove to be inefficient and he began trying to invent a way to quickly react to any situation and not only escape but also attack swiftly. Shin's speed with his tonfas is incredible and he can attack with ferocity and quickness that most of his enemies are left unable to counter against him. The power behind these attacks are no laughing matter as well, seeing as how he has a record of knocking out marines with one to two blows with relative ease. Shin seems to have no issues defeating numerous opponents whenever he is outnumbered and thanks to his incredible stamina, he never seems to be out of breath and can fight for hours without getting tired. Free Breeze ''For more detailed information, see Free Breeze. '' During the Water 7 arc, Shin’s Adamantine Tonfas were damaged heavily by one of the Checkmate Pirates and left Shin virtually defenceless without a weapon. However, his encounter with that certain pirate also inspired Shin’s idea to create a weapon for his feet that would fulfill the troubling scenarios he played out. Once the battle had concluded, Shin requested the Galley-La company to help him make blue prints for the design and also requested materials to build it. A few days later, the proto-type design was completed and Shin was able to make the Reverse Ski’s but lacked the proper wind power to propel them forward. This problem was later solved during the Tower of Judgment arc when the Kosaka had salvaged a large number of dials and allowed Shin to take them as a offering to an alliance. The Free Breeze fighting style debuted on the Tower of Judgment where Shin had trouble getting used the newfound speed and instability but eventually got over it during battle where he faced off against one of the Six Pillars. Shin uses his experience in combat in conjunction with his Reverse Ski’s to apply quite a unique style that throws off his enemies as they are unsure what direction he will attack from. Not only that, Shin’s speed with the ski’s have dramatically increased to the point that he can leave after images after sprinting off. Navigation Skills Joining the crew to be a navigator, Shin’s navigation skills are his most useful tools that have allowed the ship to make it to where it is now. Shin has proven that his skills as a navigator make him a great asset to have and his mapping/drawing ability is unparallel. He can carefully analyze the sky and determine if the winds will change and will know whenever a storm will be on its way. Shin has been studying weather ever since he was a child and his mother was very proud of the fact that he could draw sea charts so accurately with only a few years of experience. Shin’s ability with sea charts were so incredible that he was scouted by the Marines at the young age of ten and he drew maps for the Marines to navigate in the Grand Line without any problems. Since then, the arrangement of them paying him for his services began and his skills kept on increasing in the seven years he worked for the marines. He describes his ability of sensing the wind as “being one with the sea, knowing what it will become and what it will produce”. He can’t explain it well himself but he has confirmed that it was something he was born with and that he’s always been fascinated with anything involving Mother Nature. Knowledge of Poison Even before Shin obtained the Adamantine Tonfas, he had brushed up on his knowledge of poisons and even created several containers of lethal gases. He tried to apply the theory of his poison to weapons but none of them had the capacity of withstanding the dose and were dissolved immediately. Before he had given up, he heard rumors (and witnessed for himself) the existence of a pair of legendary tonfas that were said to be almost unbreakable and made out of a rare and expensive mineral. After obtaining the Adamantine Tonfas, Shin’s addition of the poison to his tonfas was a success and he was able to apply them to his fighting style that made him an incredibly dangerous man to engage with. Though the poisons the tonfas produce are incredibly dangerous when touched, they don’t have enough chemicals to permit death and can bring a man to the brink of death with just a touch. After Shin’s tonfas where broken during his engagement with one of the Checkmate Pirates, Shin’s usage of poison transferred to his Reverse Ski’s and he began coasting his ski blades with a thin layer of poison that took great intuition and eye sight to spot. Weapons in Possession During his journey in the Grand Line, Shin has only come into possession of two sets of tonfas but eventually molded his own weapon, the Reverse Ski’s. #Iron Tonfas (Crafted during his childhood) #Adamantine Tonfas (Stolen from Marine Base Z) #Reverse Ski’s (Crafted at Water 7) #Zero Reverse (Crafted at during the time skip with Splitfire) Trivia Site Navigation